When the Ashes Fall
by MediocreFan
Summary: The world has been saved by the Avengers once again. Those who were dusted were brought back. But today we honor the fallen hero; and Carol Danvers has a decision to make about her role with the Avengers. (This could maybe serve as a prologue to a longer story I will write in the future, set right after the funeral scene in Endgame)


As the small arrangement of flowers carrying Tony Starks arc reactor drifted away with the current, Carol Danvers couldn't help but feel guilt. She had barely known him in the 5 years that had passed since she found him, near dead along with Nebula. After hunting down Thanos and killing him, Stark went off on his own life, retired from the hero business, living out his days with his family. Everyone, including Tony, agreed that bringing back those who were dusted was worth the risk. But in the end, he was the one that made the ultimate sacrifice. And she knew everyone else in this gathering felt the same way. The "what ifs" would haunt them for a long time. But if any group could rise above it, it was the Avengers. The ceremony concluded and most everyone made their way inside; Peter and Bruce stood near the lake, watching as the flowers shrunk in size as they faded into the distance, talking amongst themselves. Carol heard two sets of feet come up behind her. Nick Fury popped up on her left, Maria Hill on her right.

"Good to see you soldier; I see you got a haircut." Fury spoke looking straight ahead, but Carol could see the faintest inkling of a smile.

"Likewise Fury; just wish it was under better circumstances."

"True that. He was a great man. More than I ever expected that first time I met him." Carol turned to face him as he finished his sentence. "Why're you here Fury?"

Fury's one-eyed gaze steeled. "To honor the passing of a hero. Just like you."

"No. Why are you here. Talking to me? You don't seem like the type of guy who likes to catch up with old friends." She crossed her arms and stared back at him.

"We were hoping we could address you about something, Ms. Danvers." Carol looked over to Maria. "About?"

Hill looked over at Fury and he nodded his head. "The Avengers are back together-"

"Minus one." Hill paused for a moment as Carol quipped.

"Right. Minus one. But that one was a BIG one. One that needs replacing." Carol raised her eyes as she heard this. "Body's not even cold and you're already eager to move past it huh? Should've known."

"Stop talking and listen up soldier. Everyone here knows what he meant to the world. What he meant to us. To his family. And by now the rest of the cosmos will know what just went down here. We had our moment of grieving. And now we need to think ahead about what happens next."

"What comes next Fury? Thanos is dead. I think the team and I have earned a rest for a few days." She started to turn around before Fury spoke again.

"You know it's not that easy Carol. I wish it was. I wish I could give you and the others time. I wish I didn't have to do this. But if someone has to, I'm the guy. I'll do the things that Rogers wouldn't allow. I'll deal with the dirty stuff. This is that time. I need your help with this." Carol sighed. She knew he was right. They couldn't afford to let their guard down; especially now with the team so vulnerable.

"What's your bright idea? I'm not sure we can pluck out a new Iron Man out of M.I.T or something."

Fury chuckled as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "You're right. But I don't gotta look for someone. I already have the perfect person in mind."

"Who?" Fury took a deep breath before looking back at Carol. "You."

"Absolutely not."

"I was expecting that response. But let me explain first before you say no again."

"Fury, I'm not-"

"Look at him." Fury gestured toward the crouched figure of Peter Parker. Bruce had his giant hand on Peter's back, as Peter shook softly in the sinking sunlight. "Now imagine that all over the world. It's not just the team that needs you. The world needs Captain Marvel." Carol's gaze softened as she saw the young boy rise up and walk slowly inside. He gave them a slight smile as he wiped his face clear of any tears. Carol gave a slight nod in his direction and he nodded back. She coulda sworn she saw a blush crossing his cheeks, but that could've been from crying. She turned around to face Fury again.

"Fury, you know me. Last time I tried a team it didn't work out so great."

"I know. But it won't be like that. There's no missing memories here Carol. No inhibitor chip. Nothing. Just you and the Avengers. Rogers is gonna need all the help he can get. As great as he is, the man's worn down. Without Stark and Romanoff the team will be missing something if you're not there. They need you as their leader."

Carol rubbed her temple as she processed what he was saying.

"The team will be missing something even with me. I can't just step in and replace those two. These people barely know me. Why not Barton? Or Banner?"

"Barton's retiring. For good this time. We owe it to him. And you know as well as I do that Banner ain't cut out for it. Smart as he is, he'd probably turn it down too." He took one last drag from the cigarette before throwing it on the ground and stamping it out, picking it up afterwards.

"They may not know you that well. But you've earned their respect. And they're your people now, like it or not. It's been what, nearly 30 years since we first met? It's time to open yourself up again Danvers. Let them get to know you. Don't push them away."

Carol sighed deeply and looked out at the horizon. "Give me a few days to think about it?"

"Of course. I understand it's not an easy decision; I realize that and I know that you've also gotta think about beyond what's here on Earth. I get it. I'm not asking you to be here 100% of the time. But we can make it work. You and the Avengers can make it work."

Before Carol could respond again, they heard the door behind them open. The chatter from inside could be heard for a second, quickly muffled with the door shutting.

"Fury, I thought I told you no talking shop today." Pepper smiled at him as she made her way down the steps.

"Sorry, Ms. Potts."

"Stark." She quickly corrected him.

"Right. Mrs. Stark." Fury nodded at her before facing Carol. "Get back to me on that Danvers. Or I'll find you again." His eye twinkled as he said that.

Carol smiled and started heading up the steps alongside Pepper. "You know how to reach me." She said as she pulled out a slightly scratched but otherwise unblemished beeper.

"We really gotta get you a phone." Pepper and Carol laughed at that, before saying goodbye to Fury and Maria. As they walked away and Carol started walking to the door, Pepper spoke.

"He talked about you y'know?" Carol stopped and turned around. "Yeah? He seemed to like talking when I found him."

Pepper smiled as the two woman stood side by side.

"I think he might've been a bit delirious when you picked him up, but he would every now and then tell me and Morgan about this big bright light that saved him that day. Every time he did he wished he could've given you a proper thanks. Of course I told him to stop being a baby and just go to the Avengers to talk with you but he was thick-headed about it. And just about anything else." She chuckled as she absent-mindedly fiddled with her ring.

They stood in silence for a moment before Pepper spoke again.

"He'd want you to do it y'know?" Carol looked at her. How could she have possibly known?

"I've been around Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to know what's up. I can't imagine how daunting it must seem. But he would've loved to have you on the team with him. And I think the rest of them would appreciate it as well."

"Mrs. Stark-"

"Oh I've gone and said too much. C'mon, let's go inside and make sure Thor doesn't pack on any extra pounds."

Carol smiled. "I'll be in in just a sec." Pepper nodded and went inside.

Carol pulled out her dog tags from beneath her suit. She had managed to put them back together, but the molten scar from where it had broken was still present. Carol Danvers. Her whole life she's had families that didn't last long. She left one behind; was forced into another, left Maria and Monica behind and here she was again, with a decision to make. She tucked the tags back in and stepped inside the cabin. She wasn't about to let this family fall apart too. She would make sure of it. The Avengers would rise again.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's the worlds most MediocreFan here. This was my first attempt at writing something like this, within the MCU and utilizing the characters. I hope you liked it, any constructive criticism is totally welcome and any thoughts and tips are fully appreaciated. I'll be the first to admit it's not the best and the dialogue might be a bit quick, but I thought of this as just a short "deleted scene" from Endgame so to speak, I didn't wanna draw it out. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
